Lorcan
|#ffffff}} |image = |real name = Lorcan |species = Human |nationality = - Kanto |alias = |affiliation = Pokémon trainer |status = Alive |family = Grace (Mother) Ikatteiru (Father) Serena (Half-sister) Toby (Cousin) |friends = Calem Pikachu Shauna Tierno Trevor Professor Sycamore |enemies = Ikatteiru |appearance = *''Pokémon X and Y'' }} Lorcan is the main character and tritagonist in the ''Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse'' and he was debut in the third installment of ''Pokémon X and Y'', TBA. Later he will be the main protagonist of the upcoming Lorcan's Tale, showing the events before X and Y, and the protagonist/anti-hero, Rise of Cillian Darcy, showing how he become Cillian Darcy. He will be one of the three main protagonists of Kanto Adventure, showing that Lorcan suffers from amnesia, and one of the protagonists of Pokémon Forces, showing Lorcan's one last fight against his enemies. Biography Pokémon Lorcan's Tale '' TBA. '[[Pokémon X and Y|''Pokémon X and Y]] Lorcan made his first appearance in this story as the tritagonist. He teamed up with Calem to defeat Dr. Yung. Pokémon Kanto Adventure TBA. Pokémon Rise of Cillian Darcy Lorcan will be the protagonist-villain of the story showing how he becomes Cillian Darcy to fight Toby. Pokémon Forces'' TBA. Appearance TBA. Personality Lorcan first appeared in X and Y as a calm, cold and apathetic person but he happens to be the three time Pokémon League champion. According to Toby, he has a lonely childhood with a father and two older siblings. He was always watched over his tutors and mentors. It will reveals in the upcoming Rise of Cillian Darcy that he is actually a kind-hearted, polite and supportive boy who has been bullied in his childhood. List of Pokémon's '''Venusaur Venusaur (Japanese: フシギバナ Fushigibana) is a [[w:c:pokemon:Grass type|'Grass']]-[[w:c:pokemon:Poison type|'Poison-type']] Pokémon introduced in ''Pokémon Red and Blue''. TBA. Known moves *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA Umbreon Umbreon (Japanese: ブラッキー Blacky) is a [[w:c:pokemon:Dark type|'Dark-type']] Pokémon introduced in ''Pokémon Gold and Silver''. TBA. Known moves *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA Absol Absol (Japanese: TBA TBA) is a TBA-type Pokémon introduced in ''Pokémon TBA''. TBA. Known moves *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA Incineroar Incineroar (Japanese: TBA TBA) is a TBA-type Pokémon introduced in ''Pokémon TBA''. TBA. Known moves *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA Lycanroc Lycanroc (Japanese: TBA TBA) is a TBA-type Pokémon introduced in ''Pokémon TBA''. TBA. Known moves *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA Greninja Greninja (Japanese: TBA TBA) is a TBA-type Pokémon introduced in ''Pokémon TBA''. TBA. Known moves *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA Relationships Relatives [[Grace|'Grace']] Shortly after the birth of her own son, Grace walked out on him to be safe. She met him when he was nearly seventeen years old and feel regret for what she done. [[Serena|'Serena']] Lorcan and Serena are half-siblings who are 7 years apart. Serena is very supportive to Lorcan and thanked him for rescuing her from Team Rocket. [[Toby|'Toby']] TBA. Friends [[Calem|'Calem']] TBA. [[Pikachu|'Pikachu']] TBA. [[Shauna|'Shauna']] TBA. [[Tierno|'Tierno']] TBA. [[Trevor|'Trevor']] TBA. [[Professor Sycamore|'Professor Sycamore']] TBA. Enemies [[Ikatteiru|'Ikatteiru']] TBA. 'Dr. Yung' TBA. Quotes Trivia *According to his Pokédex, Lorcan has captured all 139 Pokémon. *Lorcan was taken in by Delia Ketchum when he was 8 because Ikatteiru has to work. *Kanto Adventure marks the beginning of the storyline where Lorcan has terminal illness. *Lorcan will be the main protagonist of Lorcan's Tale. **The story will takes place before the events of X and Y. *Lorcan has a terrible childhood because he was bullied, tormented and friendless. **The people who are his friends are Ash, Serena, Brock, Misty, Professor Oak, Sabrina, Dawn, Hau, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles and Professor Kukui because they are very kind to him. *Lorcan was born on February 27th, 1996 the same Japanese release date of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Red_and_Blue Pokémon Red and Green]. *TBA. }} Category:Heroes Category:Kanto residents Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Category:Male